PONY PARTY
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: A party with several of the ponies ends in tragedy. Apple Jack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all get together for some fun, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**PONY PARTY**

Fluttershy's heart fluttered in eager anticipation. She knew today was going to be a big day. She was inviting her closest friends over for an exciting pony party.

She'd been fighting with Rainbow Dash recently, so when Twilight Sparkle arrived early, she clomped her hooves demandingly.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Fluttershy said innocently.

Twilight Spark's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "You know what. What is going on with you and Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy sighed.

"Well?"

"Twilight Sparkle, I just... can't tell you yet. It's personal."

Twilight Sparkle tossed her mane impatiently. "Yes you always say that because you're simply too shy. You're evading the issue. This bothers me."

"Sorry." Fluttershy whipped around with a dramatic swish of her tail. "I couldn't tell you now even if I wanted to, Twilight Sparkle."

"Why?"

"Because..." Fluttershy smiled, "Our guests are here."

Pinkie Pie was the first ti arrive. She trotted down happily into the apartment, exclaiming, "Wow! It's so beautiful today!"

"Oh, hi, Pinkie Pie!" declared Fluttershy.

"I heard something amazing today," Pinkie Pie said. "Rarity is gay."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

They debated this as they began setting up cups. Soon Apple Jack came and said hello.

"Hi AJ!" All three of them cried.

"Hi girlies." They all kissed each other on the cheeks like Europeans.

Pinkie Pie began to count numbers while blindfolded so they could pin the tail on a donkey, but then she tripped and fell. Her abdomen was gashed open by a stray nail, and subcutaneous tissue bubbled out in a yellow frothy explosion. Blood spattered over Pinkie Pie, and all her friends. Apple Jack aka AJ got a huge gush in the eye, and Fluttershy screamed and got it in her throat. Twilight Sparkle was so horrified she slipped and her hoof violently dashed against Pinkie Pie's exposed abdomen cracking open her rib cage and busting out her internal organs. Her spleen ruptured in a gush of black goo, and her pancreas instantly splattered into gushy bits. Her stomach had half-digested hay but it, too, ruptured and flipped straight out onto the floor, dangling yards of intestine behind it, which whipped out and tangled around Fluttershy's hooves and made her fall.

Fluttershy's face crashed down into Pinkie Pie's abdomen, and she bit instinctively, tearing out more subcutaneous tissue which exploded like goo in her teeth and caused her to scream and thrash against the window. It shattered into sharp shards that gashed down her horselike back, ripping bloody tears and forcing her own subcutaneous tissue out to the surface in gooey segments that mixed with Pinkie Pie's own subcutaneous tissue. In the meantime, Pinkie Pie was still thrashing so hard, her hoof struck Twilight Sparkle right in the side of her jaw, caving her head in and forcing her brain matter out through her nose in chunks of bright pink tissue.

The witness to all this, Apple Jack, was so glad suddenly that she didn't like these ponies very much. They were so lame.

She trotted off to join Rarity in the orchard to eat apples. As long as Rarity didn't make a pass at her, they were cool.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After the disaster at the party two days before, Fluttershy decided to have a more subdued affair for her next fling. Twilight Sparkle was grateful, since she still had a bandaid on her cheek and it was unsightly.

"I almost don't want to go," Twilight Sparkled admitted, her tail swishing back and forth, "just because the last party was kind of lame."

"Aw," Fluttershy said.

"But I'll go, because it's been a while since we had some fun."

She helped Fluttershy set the party up. They hung up streamers and bought little pointy hats. They blew up balloons, not just round balloons, but balloons shaped like giraffes and other fun things.

Even Apple Jack came to help them. "How exciting! I hope this goes better than the last party."

"Oh, it will," Twilight Sparkle said. "This time, we're inviting Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash burst in first, arriving to the party in a torrent of multicolored sparkling lights. "Hi ponies!"

"Hi pony," Fluttershy said shyly, blushing.

"About time," declared Twilight Sparkle. She was flopped on a cushion with Rarity. They were waiting on Pinkie Pie, who was taking forever arranging her mane in the bathroom with a bunch of ribbons to hide the bandaid she still had on her stomach. It was a small bandaid, no bigger than a human pinkie, but alas, it was necessary.

"Ponies, we're all here today for a very important reason," Twilight Sparkle announced. "It's about Nightmare Moon."

Gasps split the air.

"Yes, alas, she is up to shenanigans again. She's trying to create a traversable vortex. In laymen's terms, a black hole."

"But… why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because the black hole will reach a certain degree of density and sink through the crust of the planet and consume it from the inside. Nightmare Moon thinks that would be hilarious."

"I hate her sense of humor," Apple Jack complained. "She thinks she's sooooo funny, but she's just not. In fact, I have had enough of her shenanigans."

They decided to march of Nightmare Moon's house. As they filed out the door, Rainbow Dash tripped and careened into Fluttershy. Her teeth closed instinctively on the tender skin beneath Fluttershy's neck, ripping her throat open and sending a torrent of gushing blood spattering into Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie began to scream, but the blood just sprayed into her mouth, causing her to choke and heave, and kick her hooves wildly. She busted the doorway and sent a sharp fragment of wood busting out, impaling Twilight Sparkle right through the eye, gouging her brains out along with her dura mater and pia mater. The webby subarachnoid layer landed in Rarity's mouth and she swallwoed instinctively, choking and flailing her hooves. One dash against Pinkie Pie's abdomen and her subcutaneous tissue ruptured out in a spray of bright, squishy yellow.

Rarity, in the meanwhile, staggered with the subarachnoid layer she was choking on, and a flail of her head accidentally impaled her on the same wooden shard that was impaling the thrashing, panicked Twilight Sparkle. Brain matter splattered out of her skull and splatted against the doorway, the carpet, the other ponies. Fluttershy, in the meantime, was gurgling madly through the gashed-open wound on her throat, gurgling and choking and coughing, so hard her lungs actually began to rupture and collapse with a spontaneous pneumothorax. Rainbow Dash, meanwhile, tried to flee at a ferocious gallop, but she passed a branch that tore open her abdomen and sent her liver and gallbladder tumbling out into the nest of a friendly local groundhog. She screamed in fright and tried to pack her internal organs back in, but her clumsy hooves just pulverized her own stomach, bashing it open and sending hydrochloric acid stinging through her abdomen and dissolving her cells.

Apple Jack watched this all skeptically, uncertain whether she really wanted to hang out here for the rest of the day. Finally, she decided to leave and visit some other ponies, because if they were friends, this was a textbook example of how lame they were sometimes.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Moon looked around her treehouse critically. Streamers- check. Pointy hats with tassels- check. Balloons blown up in fun animal shapes- check and _check_.

She gave a satisfied nod.

More than enough to top the parties she hadn't been invited to.

Oh, she'd heard about them all right. She'd heard about how the first one was just terrible, and the second one was much better, and she was just miffed both because she hadn't been invited, and the massive particle collider she needed to create a black hole to destroy the Earth had been confiscated due to overdue credit card bills.

She was peeved.

"I suppose this might be an okay party," Rainbow Dash said gently, encouragingly, trying to make Nightmare Moon feel better about being excluded.

She noticed Apple Jack rolling her eyes off in the corner, and tried to ignore her. She was such a party pooper. She'd left last time early just because there'd been a slight accident.

Rarity was already dancing to the music in the corner, and Fluttershy was bobbing her head in time with the music. Two of her hooves were bandaged.

Twilight Sparkle loomed in the doorway, gazing in at them distrustfully. She didn't like Nightmare Moon sometimes, mostly because her first impression of Nightmare Moon had been a bad one just because Nightmare Moon tried to kill her and all the Earth. But she supposed she was just being cruel here.

"I like what you've done with the place," Twilight Sparkle said tentatively.

"Ha! Do you really?" Nightmare Moon said. "I sincerely doubt it."

"No, please, I do. I just… well… What can I do to put bygones behind us?"

Nightmare Moon scowled. "You can get the cake from the refrigerator."

Twilight Sparkle opened the refrigerator, but the act of opening it sent it tumbling down toward her, and it crushed her body, cracking all of the bones of her cervical and thoraci spine and making blood boil up in her throat. She coughed violently, choking, tasting the iron substance as her lungs filled with it during her spontaneous hemothorax due to her shattered ribs lodging into her lug tissue and tearing it.

Rarity saw this and screamed and screams, and tried to flee, since she feared this would be a contagion of accidents, but she careened into Fluttershy, sending them both careening head over heels into the fireplace, where flames lit their tails and seared in an instant over their soft hides, sending the smell of pony thick on the air. They screamed, their skin blistering and giving off pungent exudate as their third-degree burns grew worse and worse. They danced wildly, trying to put out the flames, and crashed into the screaming, horrified Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon tried to dash out the door, hoping to reach water, but then Pinkie Pie was coming in. They crashed into each other, shattering Pinkie Pie's ribs and jamming fragments of bone into her lungs, and up into her soft brain matter. Subcutaneous tissue bubbled out of the wound and splattered across the ground, and her hooves slipped across it.

In the meanwhile, the burning Fluttershy and Rarity both had a problem. Their burned flesh was peeling off in bloody layers as the flames charred them. The fire had spread over her hide, as well, and the horrified Rainbow Dash tried to get away, but she slipped on the carpet, and her tender throat crashed down onto the sharp canines of Twilight Sparkle's teeth. Twilight Sparkle was still choking and she bit instinctively, ripping at the flesh of Rainbow Dash's throat. Flames boiled up on all sides of them and caught a number of jars of alcohol, sending them hotter and brighter. The air was filled with coughs, gurgling ,choking noises, and screams, and the floor an elaborate finger-painting of subcutaneous tissue splashed over blood, over the black, tarry substance of Twilight Sparkle's crushed bowels.

Apple Jack waited a few minutes, hoping things would pick up, but at last, she had to admit it even to herself: this party sucked. She sighed and trotted out the front door, leaving the burning treehouse and screaming, lame pony behind her.


End file.
